A Christmas Full Of Marmalade
by Pricat
Summary: (Paddington). It's the holidays making both Paddington and the Brown family excited meaning holiday antics and adventures are afoot


**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like writing an actual holiday story, thanks to thevM and S Christmas advert, but hope you enjoy.**

 **In this story, it's December meaning Christmas is approaching making the Browns and Paddington excited plus antics are bound to happen but make things exciting.**

* * *

"Wow it's snowing, which is really pretty, which you don't get in Peru." a voice said belonging to a certain furry member of thevBrown family, because he had never seen snow before.

It was nowvDecember and a few months after becoming part of the Brown family, and Paddington was looking forward to the holidays, since Christmas was approaching but in Windsor Gardens, the holiday spirit was in the air with a lot of the houses in the neighbourhood decorated for Christmas, or starting to like the Briwns making Judy, Johnathan and Paddington excited, yet he was curious about how Christmas worked.

He was getting ready for the day, plus putting on his signature blue duffel coat, already wearing a certain red hat, hoping his Aunt Lucy was alright, seeing Judy and Johnathan up, already dressed for the day, deciding to go play in the snow before Mrs Bird and their parents were up.

"Yeah, let's go, as the snow is fun." Paddington told them, as they were outside but having one major snowball fight, hoping they would not bother Mr Curry, with their antics having a great time, unaware that Mrs Bird was already up chuckling at what was going on, knowing Mary and Henry would be amused since having Paddington in their lives was helping loosen the family up.

"Where're the kids, and Paddington?" Mr Brown asked, hearing laughter from outside, guessing where they were, knowing all kids loved the snow this time of year ducking as a snowball almost hit him but hit the door instead shaking his head at the antics that was going on, telling them to come inside for breakfast, seeing all three of them come inside as Mrs Bird had made porridge because it would warm the family up well those that did not have fur, making Mr Brown chuckle.

"Yeah this time of year is perfect, for fur." Judy said, seeing Paddington nod.

He was going to Mr Gruber's shop after a bit, when Judy and Johnathan had went to school, because he liked helping Mr Gruber's there, along with having elvenses making Mr and Mrs Brown share a grin at that, knowing Paddington was probably saving up or earning money to buy Christmas presents, since after what Phoenix Buchaean did, the Brown family had expkained about saving up money, to buy things.

After Judy and Johnathan had left for school, Paddington was leaving the house to go to Mr Gruber's shop, which Mr and Mrs Brown knew about this, so was letting him be because he was good hearted, and saw the good in everybody, plus was talking to the neighbour's while passing by, and arriving at the antiques shop.

"Hey there, Paddington, it's good to see you, and ready to help out?" Mr Gruber's said, seeing him nod.

Around eleven o clock, a model train zoomed around, with two cups of tea on it, making both Mr Gruber's and Paddington grin, since it was elvenses sitting on the floor, just relaxing plus not a lot of people had came into the store.

* * *

"I bet your day was an adventure, eh?" Mr Brown asked Paddington that early evening at dinner, as the family were having dinner hearing Paddington tell them about how things had gone at Mr Gruber's hearing how the rest of the family had spent their day like Mr Brown at the office because being the holiday season, a lot of people took out insurance.

"Plus school was alright, you know?" Judy told them, seeing Johnathan agree plus had finished homework before dinner when Mrs Bird had been fixing dinner plus they were enjoying the family time since they were in the living room with the fire on telling holiday memories and stories, which Paddington was enjoying.

He was planning to write to Aunt Lucy about how things were going, especially about the holidays making Mrs Bird smile knowing that Christmas would be intresting hearing Mr Brown agree.


End file.
